the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes
Season 1 1. The Loudest House! An introduction into the series. Lisa gives you an inside look in a typical day for the Loud family. 2. Back To School The Loud kids start back at school. Lisa schemes to get moved up to college, Lola and Lana get in trouble for fighting, and Lincoln starts middle school. 3. The Cute Tutor Lisa enlists Hugh to tutor Darcy when she's failing math. 4. A New Friend Lisa finds a new friend in Foop, a new classmate of hers with a big secret. 5. Meet The Miller Family A peek in the life of David and his big family. 6. The School Play Lisa is in charge of the school play. She chooses to have the play be of her favorite movie trilogy, Descendants. It's up to her to star in it while having it be the best play yet. 7. A Big Loss When Robert and Riley's celeb crush, Cameron Boyce, passes away, they pay his respects by binge watching the entire Jessie series and the Descendants movies. 8. Foop's Backstory Foop's backstory as a powerful anti-fairy is explored. 9. A Trip to Third Street Crossover with "Recess." Ricky and Roger get transferred to Third Street School and it's nothing that they expected. 10. Lisa Goes to High School Flash forward 9 years, Lisa begins high school and plans to dominate it. 11. Mean Girls 3 In this spoof of Mean Girls, Lexie gets transferred to Lisa's school and Lisa, David, and Darcy don't make it easy for her. 12. Rated R for Rules When a new Ace Savvy movie comes out, Lincoln vows to see it. Problem is? It's rated R and he's forbidden from seeing it even though all his friends were allowed to see it. He schemes to see the movie anyways. 13. Rilbert's Split Robert and Riley break up when Riley accuses Robert of sabotaging his chances to get into a prestigious culinary school. 14. Robert and Riley get So Random! When Robert and Riley get a chance to guest star on their favorite sketch comedy, So Random!, fame begins to go to their head when they begin to neglect their friends, family, and responsibilities. 15. Robert and Riley's Choice When Mandee and Jackie threaten Robert and Riley's relationship yet again, Robert and Riley decide to stand up to them and expose their homophobic ways to the whole school. 16. Ricky and Roger's First Crushes Ricky and Roger get their first crushes to Robert and Riley's surprise. 17. Hugh Jr Goes Bad When Hugh Jr gets influenced by Chad, he becomes very rebellious. This causes Lisa to stage an intervention with her friends and Hugh Jr's friends. 18. Not A Loud Lisa begins to question if she's really a Loud due to being the most intelligent in her family. 19. Mental Health Help Clyde becomes depressed and enlists help from Lizzie when Dr. Lopez is on vacation. 20. Double the Trouble When Greg invites Lucas and Marcus over for a sleepover, they wreak havoc in the Miller's house. 21. Darcy's New Friend Darcy becomes friends with Poof after getting rejected by Lisa and David. Season 2 1. What a Waste! Robert and Riley discover a lot of litter in Royal Woods and plan to clean it all up. 2. Pentrenellisytheniso's Name Change Pentrenellisytheniso plots to change his legal name to his nickname after getting made fun of because of his name. 3. Lawson Family Reunion Hugh invites Lisa to his family reunion all the way in England. He reunites with his sisters, who decided to shut Hugh out. 4. Fast Foop Foop attempts to open a fast food restaurant with disastrous results. 5. Robert and Riley Tie the Knot Set in the future, Robert and Riley get married after begging from Ricky and Roger. Meanwhile, Mandee and Jackie plan to sabotage the wedding. 6. Viva Loud Vegas The Louds win a trip to Las Vegas. Lisa invites David and Foop along for the trip to her siblings' anger. 7. A Peek in the Past Due to an experiment by David and Greg, Robert and Riley now have the ability to time travel. They go back in time to many different eras. 8. Lisa's Plan Lisa plots the ultimate revenge on her siblings when they destroy her science equipment while fighting. 9. Rilbert's Day Out! Robert and Riley go on a date with help from Lisa and David. 10. The Prince and Princess Pageant Lola and Winston compete against Lindsey and Francis in a princess and prince pageant. 11. Lisa's Sweet 16 Lisa celebrates her 16th birthday in this flash forward episode. 12. The Next Generation 30 years later, the Louds are all grown up. Lisa and Hugh are married with kids of their own. In this episode, Hugh Jr and Alicia start back at school, with major complications. 13. Mandee and Jackie's Revenge Mandee and Jackie plot revenge on Robert and Riley when they don't accept Mandee and Jackie's apology. 14. Anti-Goldie Returns Anti-Goldie becomes human to reunite with Poof. Jorgen returns and causes chaos. 15. The New Kids Poof's kids, Junior and Callie pay a visit to Royal Woods and Pentrenellisytheniso and Cadde are not happy about it. 16. Good Luck Lily After binge-watching Good Luck Charlie, Lisa begins to do a video diary series for Lily. 17. Lori and Bobby's Anniversary Lori and Bobby go out for their 3 year anniversary, but Lisa plans to sabotage it. 18. Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir: The Akumatized Chefs Robert and Riley get akumatized during a vacation to France when Mandee and Jackie make fun of them yet again. A The Loudest House! and Miraculous Ladybug crossover. 19. The High School Years: Next Generation Ricky and Kevin help Roger transition to high school and trouble ensues when the Ashleys return and pick on Ricky and Kevin for being a couple. 20. Loud House: Next Generation (The Next Generation) Hugh Jr and Alicia are all grown up in this episode. They begin to juggle their adult life. 21. Lisa's Rival Lisa and Lexie go head to head when Lexie begins turning Lisa's friends against her. 22. The Cramp Twins Foop gets the chance to meet the stars of his favorite show, The Cramp Twins. He drags Goldie along, to her dismay. 23. The Loudest Genderswap In an alternate universe, the genderbent Louds show what it's like in their everyday lives. Season 3 1. Brilliance vs Simplicity Lisa, Foop, and David challenge Darcy, Poof, and Dylan to a spelling bee. 2. Darcy's Misery When Lisa shreds Darcy's stuffed giraffe toy, Darcy becomes really depressed, to Lisa's delight. 3. Chandler's Sewage Party It's Chandler's birthday and he's throwing it at his dad's sewage plant. Only problem is? He invites Landon, who causes mass chaos. 4. Melissa and Bethany's First Date Flashback to Melissa and Bethany's younger years. They go on their first date much to their family's discouragement. 5. Night of the Day of the Dead: A Casagrande Story On Halloween, the Casagrandes honor their deceased ancestors, much to Ronnie Anne's discomfort. 6. All Hallow's Eve Lucy goes crazy over Halloween and wants to turn the entire house into a haunted house, much to her siblings' discomfort. 7. Casagrande Meets Loud When the Casagrande's bodega gets fumigated, the Casagrandes spend a week living with the Louds, to Lisa's dismay. 8. House of Lies Lisa invents lie detecting glasses to expose her siblings' lies. Lisa's true colors are revealed when the glasses begin detecting all of Lisa's lies. 9. Just Desserts Lisa implements a new dessert only diet on her family to their dismay. 10. Clincoln McLoud's Guys Day Lincoln and his friends have a guys day out. Landon plots to ruin their fun. 11. The Science Fair Lisa and David compete against each other in a science fair and their friendship becomes compromised. 12. The Forbidden Friend Athena and Howie are forbidden from being friends with Hugh Jr and Alicia, but Athena and Howie see them anyways. 13. Bunked Lana tricks Lola to go camping with her, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus. 14. Lisa's First Date In this flash forward episode, Lisa and David go on their first date. 15. Lisa's Success Lisa's dreams are realized when NASA notices her space discoveries. 16. The Loudest Thanksgiving The Louds, Millers, Robinsons, and Casagrandes unite for a big Thanksgiving. 17. Sick Day The entire Loud family gets sick...except for Lisa. They rely on her to run the entire house and take care of them. 18. Meet the Alchemist When David and Greg have a history project about their ancestors, they decide to time travel to the early 1500's in Europe to meet their ancestor who's a famous alchemist. 19. Lexie's Reform When Lisa gets really hurt due to a prank Lexie pulled, she begins to feel guilty and becomes a better person. 20. Stage Fright When Alicia performs in the school musical, she gets stage fright. 21. The Epic Summer The Loud family go on a vacation around the world for the summer. 22. Chef of the Year Tensions rise when both Robert and Riley are finalists in the Chef of the Year contest. They both argue over who's the best. Season 4 1. A Forbidden Love When Kevin comes out to his mother about having a crush on Ricky, she forbids him from seeing him. Kevin later goes behind her back to see him anyways. 2. Leni's New Job After many failures, Leni finally gets a job she can keep... or can she? 3. Lucy's Vampire Club Lucy and her friends form a vampire club after watching the series finale of Vampires of Melancholia. 4. A Loud House Holiday The Loud family's Christmas traditions are interrupted when Lisa spends Christmas with David's family. 5. Zhan Tiri's Revenge! After centuries of imprisonment, Zhan Tiri returns and causes havoc for the Miller family. 6. Luna's Big Break After Luna performed on Michelle and Doug's judgy internet series, Mick Swagger notices her and invites her and Sam to tour with him. 7. McBride's Day Out The McBride family go skiing. Clyde invites Lincoln along for support. 8. Hughsa's Anniversary Flash forward 30 years, Lisa and Hugh celebrate their anniversary of when they first met. 9. Roger Does Good When Roger donates most of his toys to the homeless shelter, Robert and Riley are shocked and proud. 10. Lincoln Stands Up After getting hassled by Landon again, Lincoln vows to stand up to him. 11. The Young Artist The Loud family is amazed when Lily paints a big mural around the whole house. 12. Lynn's Big Win Lynn and her team win the basketball championship. Her team goes out for meatball subs to celebrate. 13. Lisa's Playdate Darcy invites Lisa to a playdate at her house, to Lisa's dismay. 14. Lola vs Lindsey Lola and Lindsey compete in a beauty pageant. 15. CJ's Pirate Game When CJ is unable to get a new pirate video game, he acts it out. 16. Riches to Rags Set in the future, Lola becomes poor when she buys an extravagant item she can't pay off. 17. The Best Thing Ever! Lisa wins a lot of money from one of her science experiments going viral. 18. Lori's Day Out Lori has a day to herself. She loves it at first, yet she gets lonely when her friends are hanging out with Leni. 19. A Big Mistake Lola accidentally kills Hops and attempts to replace the frog before Lana finds out. 20. The Dark Side Leni becomes uncharacteristically mean after a failed experiment of Lisa's. 21. Lindsey and Francis' Split Lindsey and Francis break up when Francis begins liking another girl. 22. The Big Blizzard The Loud family gets stuck inside when a big blizzard hits Royal Woods. 23. Luan's Comedy Club Luan and her friends begin a comedy club after finding out there is none at her school. Season 5 1. Lincoln's First Date Lincoln and Jenni go out on their first date. Meanwhile, Lisa plans to sabotage it. 2. Lincoln's Heartbreak Lincoln and Jenni break up when Lisa splits them up. Due to this, Lincoln becomes very depressed, much to Lisa's delight. 3. Emma's Novel Emma finishes her year long novel and has it published. 4. Robert and Riley's Restaurant Robert and Riley decide to open up a restaurant after the success of making the school lunches. 5. Lily's First Words Flashback to what happened when Lily said her first words. 6. Brittany's Art Show Brittany gets her latest sculpture put in an art show to her family's delight. 7. Right a Wrong Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus apologize to Lana for beating her up. 8. Science vs Magic Lisa and Lucy have an argument on if magic really exists. 9. Lisa's First F Lisa fails PE and schemes to raise her grade with help from Lynn. 10. Lincoln's Comic Success Lincoln writes his own comic book and it becomes a success. 11. April Fool's Madness Luan gets crazy yet again on April Fools. Lisa plots a revenge prank on Luan. 12. Leni's True Love Leni and Chaz go on their first solo date. She realizes her true feelings for Chaz. 13. Mother's Day The Loud siblings vow to give Rita a perfect mother's day after ruining her mother's day last year. 14. Father's Day Ricky and Roger do something big for their dads on Father's Day. 15. The Loudest Movie! (live action movie) See the Louds like you've never seen them before in this live action movie! In the movie, Lisa wants to move out when she had enough of her siblings taking advantage of her. 16. The High School Years (live action movie) In this live action movie, we see Lisa start high school with several challenges. 17. The Next Generation: The Movie (live action movie) In this live action movie, Hugh Jr starts middle school and gets a little nervous. Meanwhile, the Loud siblings all have a reunion, to Lisa's dismay. 18. The Last Day It's the last day of school before summer break and Lisa is anxious to get out of elementary school and go to medical school early. 19. Lori Goes to College Lori leaves for college. The Loud family have to adjust to this change. 20. The Epic Conclusion The Loud parents say their goodbyes when the siblings all go their separate ways after moving out.Category:Episodes